Cry
by Emerald
Summary: He promises to end her tears.


Sometimes the hardest to fight for is the one that pushes toward infinity. The drive in a dream is the sole wonder that awakens. The tears that flow; a sign of strength, but also hope, dissipates. And the conquest of love matters only when the heart is offered freely… 

His foot hit hard on the accelerator and the car raced down the runway like a bullet being launched from its chamber. The rev of the motor seemed to hum louder as the speedometer gauge shook to the right. His hands gripped hard on the steering wheel, as if the twisting motion would somehow propel the car faster. The glare of the lights on the plane showed through the windshield, blinking him to his destination.

"Come on! Come on," he whispered to himself.

They were closing in on the metal bird and he began to have a feeling that this would all be over soon. The speeding car flew down the runway, passing many confused workers. Suddenly, the plane door drew shut and the engines came to life. The roar of the wings was loud and Ethan began to panic.

"Damn it!"

The wheels on the legs began to move the flying beast and it slowly turned to a different direction.

Her hand flew to his wrist. "Oh, my God! Ethan!" Theresa screamed next to him. "They're taking off!"

Ethan felt a surge of adrenaline flow through him and his foot rammed down on the gas. The plane was a few yards away and Ethan suddenly stopped the car. Before Theresa had a chance to ask Ethan what he was doing, he jumped out of the car and tore off, chasing the plane on foot. Luis threw the back door open and to follow Ethan's lead and ran along side him.

Ethan yelled at the roaring plane as if the pilot would hear him. "STOP! STOP THE PLANE!" He screamed as loud as he could but the intense sound covered his voice.

The plane began to speed up and their pace, uneven and tiring, increased. Suddenly, the engines burst with power and the plane quickly ran down the pavement.

Luis stopped running when he saw the plane wasn't slowing and the front wheels were no longer on the ground. Ethan charged still. His legs stretched as far as they could and his feet pounded the black turf with each forceful step.

_Please, don't let her get away with my daughter, he pleaded with the forces around him. I don't ask for myself, but please, for Theresa's sake._

His chest was heaving and the wind was pushing tears from his cheeks to his earlobes. Luis called to Ethan but he paid no attention. All three legs of the plane rose from the ground and the plane hovered for a second or two before it took flight in the silent night sky. Ethan still trailed behind, almost as if he thought he could fly.

The plane took off into the night, disappearing into the sea of black and twinkling stars. Eventually, Ethan stopped and stared at the lights fading away in disbelief.

Theresa's eyes froze in disbelief and her breathing was shallow. The tears were falling quickly from her eyes and she sat in utter shock. Her hand was clamped in Pilar's and Theresa continued staring at where the plane used to be.

"No…," she murmured. "She'sshe's gone…" Pilar looked to her daughter sadly. "She's gone, Mama. My baby's gone!" Pilar didn't know what to say and let Theresa fall into her arms, muffling her loud cries into her stomach. Pilar stroked her hair and did the best she could not to break down.

With Theresa still in her arms, Pilar rested her quivering chin on Theresa's forehead. Her eyes stared at Ethan through the windshield and she knew that his heart was broken. His hands were on his hips, trying to expand his tired lungs to allow in more oxygen. His eyes were red with tears and his heart was pounding in both fear and anger. He stood for a moment, dreading to see the look on Theresa's face. He knew she would be devastated.

_How could he let them go? He should have run faster! He should have yelled louder! He should have… He should have run faster!_

"Ethan…," Luis said across the runway. Ethan turned to Luis and looked down to the ground. "They're gone, Ethan," Luis said suddenly, making Ethan look back up at him.

Ethan tried to compose himself on his way back to the car. (At least for Theresa's sake) When he looked at her crumpled in her mother's arms, his heart broke. He couldn't even imagine the pain of a mother watching her child being taken away. That's when it finally sunk in. Gwen took her child. He had just watched Gwen steal _his_ child and he realized how wrong he'd been. Theresa was right. Gwen was crazy and she should have stayed in jail. And now… now his daughter was gone.

Ethan didn't even know Jane. He held her gently in the NICU when he and Theresa went to see her. He'd stroked her cheek when she was in Theresa's arms, and he was there when Theresa named her. But he didn't get to know her like a father should. Even now, Gwen was stealing precious minutes with the daughter he loved more than he thought possible.

Theresa lifted herself from Pilar's comforting arms and stared at Ethan with swollen eyes. "She took her… Ethan, Gwen, she took my baby… _our_ baby…"

Ethan didn't know what to say and wasn't sure if he'd be able to speak past the lump in his throat. His hand went out and held her face, tracing away the grief-filled tears. There were no words, he knew, that would make the pain go away.

"She's gone, Ethan. Our baby's gone…" A tear fell and wet Ethan's finger and he tried his best not to cave. He let her fall into his arms and kissed her hair softly.

"It's okay, it's okay," he said comfortingly. "We'll find her. I promise."

Pilar stared at the image before her. No matter how much he tried to fight it, Ethan still loved her daughter. She saw the compassion and genuine desperation in his eyes as he held her tightly. She knew that it was tearing him up inside as well and Pilar noted the love behind his voice.

They drove back to Pilar's house in utter silence, too shocked to speak. The only sounds heard were Theresa's muffled cries in the back seat. Ethan had the wheel and he tried his best to block out the heartbreaking sounds of which he felt responsible for. His heart was racing now. His hands, tightening with each infuriated thought, turned the wheel once last time as he pulled into Pilar's driveway and he slowly pulled the key out of the ignition.

Pilar got out of the car first and Luis followed through the passenger's seat. Ethan gripped the steering wheel tighter still and he felt the world sink from under him. Theresa's voice behind him seemed to be an echoing reminder of how much he had failed her.

"Ethan…?" He said nothing and begged his eyes not to spill any tears. She shouldn't have to see him cry. He could hear the pain laced in her voice and it broke his heart that he knew there was nothing he could do to ease it.

"Hey, Ethan," Luis called as he opened the backdoor. "Gimme a hand, would ya?"

Ethan pushed open the car door and carefully helped Luis carry Theresa and her wheelchair out onto the driveway. Ethan picked up Theresa from her seat as Luis pulled the chair out and placed it in front of Ethan.

When he put his arms around her, she held onto him as he lifted her up. Her head softly rested on his shoulder and her hands were around his neck. He put her down gently in the wheelchair, adjusting her legs for her comfort.

"Are you okay?" he asked, kneeling to be at her level. Theresa nodded her response and Luis gripped the handles at the back of the chair. "Oh, I got it, Luis," Ethan said, standing from his knee. Luis and Pilar walked inside and Ethan took his place pushing Theresa up the ramp into the house.

When she got inside, Pilar turned on the lights and hung her coat in the closet by the door. "I'll make some coffee," she said, wanting to give them some space. "Luis, help me." Luis got the hint and followed his mother into the kitchen. Ethan wheeled Theresa into the living room and set her next to the couch. He took a seat next to her and tried to read the mixed emotions across her face.

She was quiet for a long time and looked at if she had found her nails particularly interesting. The truth was that she was doing anything she could to take her mind off of what had just happened. "You know," she began, making Ethan turn to her, "the last time I was here, Jane was with me." She tried her best not to break down again, but it was in vain. Her face contorted against her fight to keep it straight and her eyes watered again.

"Hey," Ethan said taking her face in his hands. "We're gonna find her, all right." He traced away a silky tear and held her gaze for a long time.

Theresa swallowed hard and wasn't sure if she believed him. Partly because she wasn't sure if she didn't want to or because she didn't know if she could. Usually, there was a reassuring look in his eyes that always told her that it would be okay. He would calm her with an intense stare and she felt safe. But tonight was different. Tonight, something had happened that she knew he didn't have control over. And it was that fact that made her cry even more. She fell into his arms and he welcomed her willingly. He stroked her hair and let her cry into his shoulder. The heartbreaking pain that was entangled in the sound consumed him and brought tears to his own eyes.

He held her for what seemed like an eternity. He whispered soft encouraging words to her and they were nearly drowned with the sound that was escaping her broken heart. When the clap of Pilar's steps drew near, they pulled apart and Ethan wiped away and tears that hadn't fallen to his shoulder.

Pilar set the tray on the table and bent over to fix the cups of coffee. "How many sugars do you want, mija?" she asked Theresa.

"I don't want any, Mama. Thank you," she whispered, her eyes drawn down to her lap. "I won't be able to eat or drink anything until I find Jane."

"Mija…" Pilar said as she walked to her daughter. She didn't know what to say. The sadness splayed across Theresa's face was too much for a mother to bear. "You need to be strong. For Jane…"

"I just…," she tried but her crying continued.

Luis walked over to his sister and took her hand. "Look, Theresa, it's gonna be okay. All right? You just need-"

"Gwen could have taken her anywhere by now. Or worse. She could have wrecked Ethan's car. My baby could be lying in a ditch somewhere. She could be hurt, she could be-"

"Theresa. Hey, please. Please, just try and calm down, okay? I know this is hard, but you need to be calm. This is not helping. Sam and I are gonna do everything we can to find Gwen and the baby. We _will_ find your baby."

Theresa nodded sadly. "Thank you, Luis." He hugged her tightly.

"Okay," he said pulling away. "I gotta go. I'm gonna go see how Sheridan's doing. But I'll be back first thing in the morning."

Theresa forced a smile. "I love you, Luis."

He hugged her again. "I love you, too." He stood and said goodbye to his mother. Before he left, he turned to Ethan. "Hey, Ethan."

"Yeah?"

"Take care of my sister for me."

Ethan looked at Theresa and then back up to Luis. "I will. I promise." With that, Luis left.

"Mija," Pilar began, "you look tired. You should go to bed now. It's been a hard day for you and you need your rest."

"That's a good idea," Ethan agreed. "C'mon, I'll take you to your room."

Theresa said goodnight to her mother as she took the untouched tray of coffee back into the kitchen. Ethan wheeled her down the hall and into her bedroom quietly. He carried her to the bed and put her down gently in a sitting position against the headboard.

"Need anything? Is there anything else I can do for you?" he asked sincerely.

"No, thank you." She took in a deep breath, once again repressing the never ending tears and looked around her room. Then she wished she hadn't. Ethan followed her gaze and caught what had suddenly made her burst into tears. Pilar had bought Jane some baby clothes and they rested on Theresa's dresser.

"I miss her, Ethan. I just… I want her back."

"I know. I know you do. But don't worry. We'll get her back, I promise."

"I just…. What if, what if she never has the chance to wear those? What if I never get to hold her again? What if I never see her again…?"

"No, you can't think that way, Theresa. I'll get her back. I swear it." He pulled her into his arms again and he tried as hard as he could to ease her pain. It was no use. He knew there was nothing he could do that would take this agony away. "Okay, you need to rest, Theresa-"

"I can't sleep, Ethan. Not as long as my baby's still out there."

"I know," he said understandingly. "I know, but you need to try. For Jane…" She nodded. She knew he was right. Like her mother said, she needed to be strong, at least for her daughter's sake. When she got back, and she would, she would need her mother to be well rested and healthy to take care of her.

Ethan kissed her forehead and wiped away another tear before he lifted himself from the bed. As he reached the door, Theresa's voice stopped him.

"Ethan," she said making him turn. "Thank you."

He walked back to her and sat in front of her, taking her hand in his. "Thank you? Thank you for what?"

"For being here for me. You don't know how much… I just, I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Theresa… I care for… I care about you very much. And I just want you to know that I will always be here for you. Always." He stared deep into her eyes, wanting her to believe him as much as he meant it.

"And for that I'm grateful." She wrapped her arms around him in an intimate embrace and closed her eyes with the feeling of him holding her. When they pulled apart, they did, but barely. Her tearstained face was almost wetting his. Their lips were so close they were almost touching. His eyes fell immediately to her lips, wanting nothing more than to touch them with his own. She leaned in closer, feeling his breath collide with hers. Theresa, not being able to take it anymore, slowly closed the gap between them, capturing his lips. They both opened their mouths and their tongues collided. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him tightly. Ethan's hands slid up and down her back, tangling themselves in her hair. Their tongues crashed with a desire that only the other would understand.

And they spent the night like that. Holding each other and sharing the passion that existed between them and would never die.

The next morning, Theresa awoke to a familiar sound. But, what was it? As she turned her head on her pillow, Ethan slept peacefully next to her, his arm wrapped securely around her. And then she heard the sound again.

Ethan stirred and opened his eyes to a curiously-looking Theresa. And then he heard it. But…

Theresa's eyes danced as she finally connected the sound. "Jane…?"

The End


End file.
